Empires Unite! Milky Way
by SapphireDawn11709
Summary: When the SGC Destroys the Quantum Mirror after the incident were Doctor Carter and Major Kawasaki appear in Area 51a ripple was sent across the multiverse. When this ripple hit a Forerunner portal chaos ensues as fleets from three universe appear in the Milky Way. Starship Troopers, Mass Effect, Halo Stargate


**_A/N: So here it is, the first Chapter of the Fanfic I teased about with the last Chapter of Halo Mass Convergence. This is gonna be a slow one to update. (yes I know HMC doesn't get updated as often as I would like either but you can only do so much against writers block and this story is hopefully one of those things._**

**_A few things to explain about this Fanfic. One, the players in this Galactic Story. Two, how the universes are similar and different._**

**_The Halo Universe used in similar to the HMC Empires. The UNSC, CIS, Covenant Remnants, and the Jiralhanae Empire are the same as them._**

**_#1:The Stargate Universe used is gonna be a Movie/Show hybrid. The tech of the Gou'uld is gonna be a little more like the movie such as the guard Helmets are gonna be more organic moving and be able to shift and form into the neck. So that means Apophis' Serpent guard helmets are gonna be longer with a smallish snake head at the top that can swivel and shift. I liked that from the movie and I'm trying to streamline everything. This is also taking place after season 3 episode six where Carter and Kawalski from another Universe come to the prime one. _**

_**The Mass Effect verse well...this one took me a while, I decided that its gonna take place after the Reaper War, maybe a year or two. Now the destroy option was chosen but the Intelligence was bluffing about it destroying all Geth, EDI, and most advanced tech and the Relays were severely damaged not destroyed so they can actually travel through them albeit with great risk. Now, not all the Reapers were destroyed, a handful survived and have been attacking the survivors, more cautiously than before but still attacking to the point where only the homeworlds are defended and the there are multiple migrant fleets looking for supplies. Also some key things that happened. Sarens Cloning data on Virmire was secured and saved, and Okeer survived (I mean common would it be too hard to destroy glass when you have weapons that is essentially a mini-nuke launcher?) as well as his data. Using the data from those sources and the thousands of DNA sequences on record for the various species they have a chance to survive.**_

_**The Starship troopers universe, this one was difficult but I read one persons fanfics that really stuck out. L4 of the West was that author, his 7th Fleet lost, and Terran Federation stories hybridized the universes spectacularly to the point I am going to be doing the same, well similar. The movies, Animated series, video games, RPG, Book, and CGI movies all thrown into one universe. I hope this turns out well and **_

_**#2: So, Elements like Eezo, Naquada and Trinium and such exist in all the universe, they just exist in varying quantities and the ability to harvest them. Halo had several massive empires rise up long before the current timeline so some of those higher end elements may be more expended. For Mass Effect it's similar in that regard as well as the Mass Relays are made of a very sturdy material as is the Citadel and Relays. For SST it's a little harder but I can see that a lot of those high end resources are on Arachnid Controlled Worlds.**_

* * *

There are many things, we as humans do not understand, some things we may never understand. Time, space, black holes, the origin of the universe, the multiverse, but there was a species that did. They created a mirror that allowed one to look into and travel to other universes. No one knows who built it or for what reason. The Mirror in Universe-281 was found by a scientist named Daniel Jackson, he traveled or a universe close to his own and tried to save their Earth. After that it was transported to Area 51, where eventually it was used by one Doctor Carter and Major Kawalski to flee their Earth which was under Gou'uld attack. After the incident was fixed the Mirror was ordered to be destroyed. Unfortunatly someone forgot to turn it off before they destroyed it. It's shockwave was felt throughout the multiverse, it's energy dissipating slowly, until it reached a portal through subspace opened by a Forerunner installation. It's activation combined with the energy tore rifts throughout the universe causing a great many people and ships to be displaced to two Galaxies in the universe that the Mirror inhabited. This is the story of one of those Galaxies and those now lost inside it.

* * *

**_Universe-281_**

**_Earth_**

**_Area 51 Disposal area_**

**_/*\_**

Carter brushed the hair behind her ear as she watched the Quantum Mirror get hauled into the large room. General Hammond ordered it to be destroyed and she understood why, if the Gou'uld discovered how to use one if they found it they could face annihilation.

"Careful with that!" She yelled at the Airman carrying the controller as he stumbled with it almost dropping it. The Airman caught himself and gave her a thumbs-up as he placed the controller next to the device, accidentally hitting the on button, but she didn't know that at the time.

She turned as the door opened showing General Hammond walking in with a large device next to him. She snapped off a salute to him which he returned. "Sir, that's one of the new Naquada enhanced warheads isn't it?" She asked as they set it up right next to the Mirror.

"Indeed it is Major, the pentagon was originally going to have it melted down but I recommended to destroy it with utter certainty." General Hammond replied to her signing a piece of paper. "Now I think its time for us to go, this is going to be a pretty big explosion."

They all left the building as the Airman who stumbled went over the last preparations. As he left he failed to notice the Mirror was on.

Around the area about fifty miles were evacuated and secured as the massive bomb went off the energy the mirror gave off as it was destroyed was immense and sent a shockwave through the multiverse.

* * *

**_Universe-2252_**

**_Forerunner Planet_**

**_UNSC Infinity_**

**_/*\_**

Lasky looked at the Forerunner planet, whether or not it was a Shield World would be determined shortly thanks to their advanced sensors. He looked over the holotable showing the fleet that he was a part of. It was a large Joint Fleet thats mission was to go deep into unexplored space after they got coordinates to the possible Forerunner Homeworld.

They were taking no chances with automated defenses and such so they got the Forerunner Keyship used by the Prophet of Truth to lead the fleet hoping it can unlock the secrets of this place as its class name suggests.

"Sir, Fleetmaster R'tas is saying that the Truths Folly is getting readings to activate a slipspace portal." His comm. Officer reported to him.

Lasky crossed his arms and nodded to the officer to open the channel to his console. "Admiral Lasky, I see you have gotten the report."

"Indeed I have Fleetmaster, if this installation is not the homeworld of the Forerunners then maybe the portal leads to there, we have the supplies so I say we go." He told the older Sangheili who took his recommendation in with a slow nod.

R'tas Vadum stood from his Gravity Chair and gave a curt nod to someone off screen. "I happen to agree Admiral...that is why we are already activating it."

"Sir I'm detecting three maybe four separate Slipspace whispers...it's possible there are others coming here." One of the Humans on the Truths Folley reported to the Fleet Master.

R'tas scowled and turned towards his bridge crew. "Cancel the activation sequence! Battle stations!"

"Fleetmaster I am unable to cancel the activation! It's opening!" An Unggoy reported right before the portal opened.

Unfortunately for us as soon as they activated it an energy surge went through the portal as several additional fleets came out of slipspace. The portal changed color to a reddish orange and started to drag them all into the now destabilizing Slipspace portal.

* * *

_**Universe-32643**_

_**Relay 421**_

_**Normandy SR-2**_

_**/*\**_

"What do we have Joker?" Alexia Shepard asked the pilot as she walked to the cockpit of the stealth Frigate.

He pilot shook his head grimly. "Not good Commander, we got a heavily damaged relay up ahead and the Reapers behind us, the Second Fleet and the First are already deciding to go through."

Alexia nodded and gave a soft sigh. "Then let us lead the way like we always do Joker."

The Normandy moved up ahead in front of the two massive fleets of ships going through the damaged Relay with both fleets as an energy pulse shockwave hit it from Subspace.

The Relay jump while normally short was getting fairly long and the usual colors of Relay FTL were replaced with oranges and reds. Minutes turned into hours and they were still in the Relay jump. {What is happening...this is strange.}

* * *

_**Universe-384**_

_**TFS Black Dawn**_

_**/*\**_

Admiral Chaves was a patient man, in the war against the Arachnid you almost had to be. A War of attrition at its finest, but this trip through FTL was grinding on him.

They were going through a section of space that was famous for disappearing ships. We now know it's due to a number of black holes and wormholes in the area and the effect they had on the Cherenkov Drive.

"Sir, we are getting readings from our exit point." A second lieutenant at the primary sensor station reported.

He walked over to him and looked over the young officers shoulder. What he saw he did not like.

In the system they were to exit was home to a stable wormhole leading deep into the Arachnid Quarantine Zone. What he saw on the sensors reported that his fleet would be meeting a Coven Fleet, Forth Fleet, and a Skinny Fleet.

"He tapped the ships intercom system, Attention all hands bring the ship up to combat alert alpha, FTL exit vectors have possible hostiles." {Maybe we can set aside our differences and join forces against the bug...}

* * *

Peace was made temporarily but the wormhole too was effected by the ripple through the multiverse. The four fleets traveled through the wormhole only to be tossed about like a ship in a hurricane, until they were spit out very far from home.

* * *

**_Universe-281_**

**_Unnamed system_**

**_/*\_**

This system was fairly large and usually uneventful. Two habitable worlds with a Nitrogen Oxygen atmosphere, one Dextro-Amino acid based the other levo-amino acid based. Each had a couple moons, one decently sized one had a methane atmosphere.

On the Levo world a single structure would be present, a stone foundation with steps leading to a circle of a strange quartz like material covered in strange symbols. A Stargate.

Above this world the space was peaceful, the Ancient Alterans had seeded this world and left it and the Gou'uld have yet to claim it for themselves. It was just a normal day when the space was ripped apart by huge rifts in subspace almost like the Ancients hyperspace travel but this was different. Untamed, chaotic, dangerous. It was out of these rifts that six fleets were thrown out of. This was not their universe, but its now their home.

* * *

**_Universe-281_**

**_Unknown System_**

**_UNSC Infinity_**

**_/*\_**

"SIR! The anomaly has sent us to an unknown system! I am reading our CIS allies, and Jiralhanae Empire ships! also reading three additional fleets, two are completely alien in design, one has Human like ships, the other has ships from multiple species, I'm reading at least six different design aesthetics!" The Sensor operator reported as the emergency lights kicked on.

Admiral Lasky scowled while looking at the readouts for the other Fleets. {Four hundred and sixty one possible enemy ships, and sixty known hostile ships...} "Hows our ships looking?"

Roland's avatar flickered on but constantly flickered. "Not good Admiral, weapons are offline, shields offline, engines offline...all we got is communication and life support..." Roland's report had been quick and to the point but Lasky could hear that he was worried.

"Send out a message over every channel we can think of, this Admiral Lasky of the UNSC Infinity part of the Joint Task Fleet Reclamation to unknown and Jiralhanae fleets, we all seemed to have been...displaced...please respond." He looked towards his comm officer who gave him a thumbs up. {Now the wait}

He didn't wait long before he got responses.

"This is Emperor Atriox of the Jiralhanae Empire aboard the Dread Carrier Doisac might...I hope we can figure this out Admiral... for your sake." The gravely voice all to familiar to Lasky. {Shit...what's he doing here...}

"Admiral Chaves of the United Terran Federation aboard the Dreadnought Black Dawn, who knows what did this and who did this." A male voice said a slightly Hispanic accent. {Most likely a human by the use of Terran}.

"I am Admiral Steven Hacket of the Citadel Remnant First Fleet...I feel like something bigger than a Mass Relay accident happened here..." An older voice, one that commanded respect but was weary and tired. {A Veteran...what's a Relay?}

"I am Queen Diela of House Lunaar, the Afroditi Cavalar wish to cooperate to find a solution." The voice seemed arrogant and had a regal tone to it. {Sounds almost like a prophet...}

"This is the True Republic Ship Axial of the Forth, we shall only assist until our FTL engines are operational then we will join our kin." That voice was the most arrogant. {Looking at the ships it would seem it was warrants}.

{Its gonna be a long damn day.}

* * *

_**TFS Black Dawn**_

_**Bridge**_

_**/*\**_

The ship was thrown out of the maelstrom that the once stable wormhole had become. The ship had some damage but was relatively unscathed.

Admiral Chaves held his head as it bled from a gash he got from bashing his head into a console. "Sitrep! Give me our location and get me a damage report!"

His bridge crew got to work as soon as the shook of the disorientation. The damage report came in first. "Sir, some hull plating has ripped off, luckily the areas that decompressed were not occupied, I'm also reading blown power conduits across the ship."

He scowled looking at the data. "Medical teams dispatch across the ship, and I want repair teams out on the double..."

"Sir, I am unable to get our telemetry, none of the stars are lining up and I get get a connection to any of the guilder wave relays. I also am reading the Coven and Forth fleets here as well as unknowns some of which are massive...the skinnies are no where to be found!"

{So...seems the skinnies either were destroyed or made it through...and now these unknowns...we should hail them.}

Before he could give the order the comm officer flipped open the open channel as they received a message. "This Admiral Lasky of the UNSC Infinity part of the Joint Task Fleet Reclamation to unknown and Jiralhanae fleets, we all seemed to have been...displaced...please respond."

{Huh? Humans?! Weird but alright could be a rebel group...maybe they can assist...} He pointed to his comm officer to transmit back to the Infinity. "Admiral Chaves of the United Terran Federation aboard the Dreadnought Black Dawn, who knows what did this and who did this."

* * *

_**SSV Normandy**_

_**Cockpit**_

_**/*\**_

Alexia peeled herself off the ground and shook her head. She looked up ahead a Joker a saw him leaning forward against his console. "Joker! Are you alright!" She rushed up to him.

"I'll...uuhn be fine Commander just a few broken bones uh...Commander?" Joker looked out the window to reveal five large fleets out in space. "Im not reading the second fleet just the first...and five unknown fleets..."

Alexia frowned at what Joker said. {The Second Fleet gone? What the hell is happening?}

"I'm receiving a transmission...broad spectrum…" Joker looked back to Shepard who nodded at him. Joker hit a few buttons pulling up the transmission.

"This Admiral Lasky of the UNSC Infinity part of the Joint Task Fleet Reclamation to unknown and Jiralhanae fleets, we all seemed to have been...displaced...please respond." A male voice emanated from the console.

Shepard was about to respond when Admiral Hackett beat her to it. "I am Admiral Steven Hacket of the Citadel Remnant First Fleet...I feel like something bigger than a Mass Relay accident happened here..."

{You got that right old man}

* * *

**_Milky Way Fleets: 550 Ships_**

**_UNSC CIS Task Force: 89 Ships_**

_Flagship: 1X Forerunner Keyship_

_Heavys: 1X Infinity II Command Carrier/1X CAS Assault Carrier/ 1X Punic Supercarrier/ 1X Valiant Heavy Cruiser_

_Cruisers: 3X Autumn Class Cruiser/ 5X CCS Battlecruiser/ 2X ORS Cruisers/ 2X Marathon Cruiser_

_Frigates/Destroyers: 2X DDS carrier/ 6X CRS light cruisers/ 3X CPV Destroyers/ 7X SDV Heavy Corvette/ 13X Stridant Frigates/ 3X Halberd Destroyers/ 10X Paris Frigates_

_Support ships/Extras: 6X UNSC Expedition fleet tenders/ 4X CIS Fleet tenders/ 2X CIS agricultural vessels/ 3X CIS Stealth corvettes/ 10X ONI prowlers/ 2X Phoenix Support ships/ 1X Anchor Mobile repair yard_

* * *

**_1st Citadel Coalition Fleet: 235 ships_**

_Flagships: 1X Normandy SR-2_

_Dreadnought: 1X Everest Dreadnought/ 1X Destiny Ascension/ 1X Pride of Palavan Dreadnought/ 1X Volus Dreadnought (multi-Species Crew)/ 1X Salarian Dreadnought/ 1X Geth Dreadnought_

_Cruisers: 8X SA Carrier/ 14X SA Cruisers/ 10X Turian Heavy Cruiser/ 12X Turian Cruises/ 4X Asari Cruisers/ 2X Salarian Cruiser/ 4X Quarian Cruiser/ 14X Geth Cruiser_

_Frigates: 14X SA Frigates/ 13X Turian Frigate/ 18X Asari Frigates/ 4X Salarian Frigates/ 8 Geth Frigates_

_Corvettes: 20X Salarian Corvettes_

_Support/Extra ships: 1X Quarian Liveship/ 30X Civilian Freighters/ 9X Andromeda Ark Vessels (one for each race minus the Geth and Vorcha)/ 1X Geth program hub ship/ 20X Agricultural ships/ 10X Water transport ships/ 7X Eezo transports/ 1X Resource miner/ 2X Okeer/Saren Cloning vessels/1x Nexus class mobile station_

* * *

**_United Terran Federation: 76 Ships_**

_Flagship: 1X Black Dawn Super Dreadnought_

_Heavy: 2X John A Warden Dreadnought/ 1X Sihlo Command Carriers_

_Cruiser: 4X Battlecruiser/ 10X Athena Armored Cruiser/ 2X Roger Young Cruisers_

_Frigates/Destroyers: 6X Roger Young Frigates/ 16X Valley Forge Destroyers_

_Corvettes: 18X Fast attack Corvettes/ 4X Skinny Raider ships_

_Support/Extra: 4X Fuel barges/ 6X Fleet tenders/ 2X Agricultural ships_

* * *

**_Jiralhanae Empire Fleet:60 Ships_**

_Flagship: 1X Dread Carrier (50 k long oversized CSO)_

_Cruiser: 8X CCS Battlecruiser_

_Frigates/Destroyers: 2 DDS Carriers/ 10 CRS light cruisers/ 20 SDV Heavy Corvettes/ 5 CPV Destroyers_

_Support/Extra: 10X Fleet Tenders/ 2X mobile repair ships/ 2X agriculture ships_

* * *

**_Afroditi Cavalar Empire (Coven) Fleet: 53 Ships_**

_Flagship: 1X Coven Dreadnought_

_Cruiser: 4X Coven Battlecruiser/ 8X Coven Cruiser/ 2X Coven Siren Queen Cruiser_

_Frigates: 10X Coven Frigates_

_Corvette: 18 Coven Corvettes_

_Support/Extra: 6X Fleet tenders/ 2X repair ships/ 2X Agricultural ships_

* * *

_**Forth Repubilic Fleet: 37 Ships**_

_Flagship: 1X Forth Dreadnought_

_Cruiser: 8X Forth Cruiser_

_Frigates/carrier: 10X Forth Frigates/ 8X Forth Carrier_

_Support/Extra: 6X Forth Fleet tenders/ 2X Forth Cloning vat ships/ 2X Agricultural ships_

* * *

_**A/N So...yea first chapter of the new fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy it! This is gonna be secondary to my primary fiction Halo Mass Convergence. Please leave a review! Hope to see you all here again!**_


End file.
